


Last Friday Night

by I_stole_a_cannon



Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: To the surprise of no one, hondo is the Jedi's drug dealer, this was quite literally brought on by last Friday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: To think that the Padawans have not funOR: Quick the masters are gone, throw a temple house party.
Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328081
Kudos: 27





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey! Welcome back to the shenanigans, we're here to have fun and that's it. For those looking for more content, come visit it us at the-jedis-guide.tumblr.com where we shitpost! answer questions! keep track of all the padawans so you don't have to! enjoy the new part!

Alyrisa was patiently waiting for a Corona-Class Armed Frigate to land on the back docking bay of the Jedi Temple. This whole thing was risky as hell. If _anyone_ spotted him, they’d be screwed 17 ways from here to Batuu and back again. She took a deep breath and simply shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her robes. Soon enough the ship arrived and with some maneuvering landed with little difficulty. The ramp lowered and the Weequay man who came out with the crates who then was gestured to where to put it. 

“You know, I would not have expected the Jedi to need so much… _merchandise._ ” Hondo Ohnaka said as he stepped off his ship. Alyrisa chuckled and strode forward.

“We’re hosting a diplomatic function,”

“And those require this? I must come to more of them,” he said.

“If we survive this one, I’ll let you know when the next one is, pleasure doing business Hondo.” Alyrisa said. 

“And you, Dorian was it?” 

“Something like that,” she said. Hondo nodded and summoned his men back to his ship. They left 5 crates, three of them filled with any varieties of alcohol Hondo could get a hold of on short notice. The other two? Well, Alyrisa was partially hoping it would get consumed before the night ended so she and the others _did not_ have to deal with trying to hide crates of spice in the temple. She watched the ship clear the dock. “Alright, all clear!” She yelled. Kladinestra, Kayha, and Cyrian came out of hiding. 

“Main hall?” Cyrian asked.

“Yup! Get it presentable, and then worry about storing the spares. Hide the spice.” Alyrisa said. She had been personally against it, there was too much risk there, even for her, but Verilya had talked her into it. The three started shuffling the crates to the lift as Alyrisa took a deep breath and considered how the stars they had gotten to this point.

It had started relatively simply. The group had realized that a large majority of the masters were leaving the temple to go to Jedha on a spiritual mission, meaning the padawans would be mostly unsupervised. This fact along with the idea that the group had a strong desire to get to know the teenagers of Coruscant had resulted in throwing a temple party while the masters were away. They sent out invitations, fooled the masters into thinking it was going to be a simple meeting of minds over light refreshments and some presentations, and that they would “be totally fine and respectful to host it while you’re gone, stop your worrying Master Windu, you’re getting to be like Kenobi.” and then the planning _really_ began. 

So that’s how Alyrisa found herself standing in the main hall of the temple with Verilya talking things over with the band, Kayha and Caledance making drinks, Cyrian and Kladinestra making sure the spare booze and spice is hidden until it’s required. Ahsoka came over and stood next to her.   
“Think anyone’ll show up?” Ahoska asked.

“Oh yeah, the public’s curious about us as we are about them. Not to mention general adolescent rebellion, people will show.” Alyrisa said. They had about half an hour until the first wave, those who would show up to their own funeral, were supposed to show. “We might just pull this off.” 

“Oh c’mon, there was any doubt that we would?” Verilya said as she wandered over to her roommate. 

“About five minutes of it as I stared down Mace Windu into agreeing to let us do it.” Alyrisa replied as the first people started wandering in. “Alright, it’s showtime, you know the game plan.” Alyrisa said. Ahsoka and Verilya nodded and the three split up. Alyrisa took to her position overlooking the burgeoning party, Verilya accepted guests and socialized, while Ahsoka accepted any young senators or senator’s aids who came. All of the padawans were on comms so Alyrisa could keep tabs on all parties involved. “Heleilei, how’s the creche?” she asked.

“They’re all sound asleep with no signs of waking up. I’m coming up now.” Heleilei said. 

“Nestra, how’s our parking looking?”

“We’re a little crowded, but we’ll manage. I’m gonna send some up to the starship dock.” Kladinestra said.

“Negative, if we need to make a speedy retreat, we’ll never get everyone up there fast enough, see if you can dock them on the far side or force, at the front door.” Alyrisa said. 

“Point, this is why you’re in charge.” 

“Unlikely, ‘Soka?”

“Riyo’s here, she’s got a couple of aids with her. She said that she swayed Padmé out of coming, so she hopes no bigger names come.”

“Thank the maker for that,” Alyrisa muttered. “Cyrian, Cal, how are drinks looking?”

“My skills at making a Bespin Fizz haven’t been used in a hot click, but I can do it.” Caledance replied. 

“And so long as no one asks what’s in a Mind Trick, we’ll be good,” Cyrian added. Alyrisa took a deep breath and watched as people filtered in.

Kato had been snuck here by his friends and almost wanted to be anywhere else. As soon as his friends had told him that they’re was an open invitation to the Jedi Temple for “anyone aged 11-19”, they decided they were going. Nevermind the fact that his dad would never agree to it, the fact that it was in the Temple was the least of his worries, but he just didn’t do well with parties. He never had, no matter how many times his friends had dragged him to them. 

So he came into the Coruscant Jedi Temple and found his friends swept away by the various padawans and other party goers. He took a deep breath and walked forward. Just one foot in front of the other as he tried to find a wall he could lean up against. That was, until a Twi’lek with purple skin and a strand of beads hanging from her head tails came to him with a smile.

“Welcome to the Temple! I’m Verilya, you are?” She asked with a hand offered up. Kato shook her hand.

“I”m Kato, nice to meet you Verilya.” He said as cordially as he could. 

“Feel free to get drinks and socialize, and have fun!” She said as she wandered back to other guests still coming in. Kato tried not to let his gaze linger as he watched her wander over to other party goers. He sighed and went to the drink table where two more Jedi, one with a braid and a crooked smile and one without a braid but her hair pulled back high on her head who looked older than everyone else.

“What’s your poison?” She asked.

“What’s being mixed?” Kato asked.

“Everything and anything within reason.” The crooked smile said. Kato looked at all the multicolored liquids in red cups.

“What’s the fizzing one?”

“Fuzzy Tauntaun.” 

“I’ll take it,” he said. The older one passed the cup to him and he nodded in thanks. He took the cup and wandered into the crowd. He took a tentative sip and found his lip slightly tingling. He must’ve been pulling a face, because someone came up next to him and chuckled when they saw him.

“First Fuzzy Tauntaun?” A young Rodian asked. She wore the robes of everyone else, but didn’t have the beads like Verilya did.

“Yeah, what is doing that?” He asked.

“Buzz Button Tingling foam.” She answered. “I’m Heleilei by the way,” she added with an offer of her hand.

“Kato,” he said, shaking her hand. “So what made the Jedi throw a party?” He asked. The question had been on everyone’s mind since the invitations had gone out. Heleilei chuckled.

“First, the Jedi aren’t throwing one, the padawans are. Essentially it’s kind of the whole “parents aren’t home, let’s throw a party”, if that makes any sense.” She said. Kato nodded and looked at the mingling groups of people. There were some groups dancing to the band, some hanging by the drinks table, some mingling on the walls and Verilya seemed to have amassed a group of people around her. Heleilei followed his gaze and tried to hold back her eye roll. 

“You can go talk to her, she’s remarkably easy to talk to.” She said. There was something in her tone that made him want to deny he was even looking her way. 

“Nah, I’m good, I’m just gonna watch.” He said.

“Ah, the Al approach.” Heleilei muttered.

“Al?” He asked. Heleilei pointed to a girl standing on the balcony looking over the main hall. She seemed to be swallowed her robes and her gaze kept looking over the hall and looked everywhere. “She’s the one who organized this whole thing but she’s not taking part because she claims that “one of us has to stay sober in case everything falls apart.”” She explained.

“She has a point,”

“Yeah, but I still think she should enjoy it a little bit.”

“Ask her to? Bring her a drink?” he asked. “I’m gonna take you up on that whole “Talk to the pretty girl” idea.” He said with a sip of his drink. Kato wandered toward Verilya. Heleilei sighed trying to keep her sadness off her face and wandered to the drink table and picked up one of Cyrian’s “mind tricks” and wandered up to Alyrisa. Heleilei handed her the cup and Alyrisa smirked a little.

“Thanks, is this Cyrian’s mix?” She asked.

“Yeah, she’s calling it a “Mind Trick” which I feel is incredibly dangerous to be held at a function like this.” Heleilei said. Alyrisa took a sip of it and the face she pulled was one of absolute confusion and amusement.

“Yeah no we’re not allowed to teach this to the masters and Cyrian should lock this recipe in a vault somewhere to never get pulled up again.” Alyrisa said with a chuckle. Heleilei let out a laugh as well and the two glanced over the main hall. Alyrisa kept her original flight path of looking everywhere and nowhere, but as she glanced over at Heleilei, her gaze was solely fixed on the mix of beings Verilya had acquired around her. 

“What’s so fascinating?” Alyrisa asked. She had watched Heleilei talk to a boy earlier that had since joined Verilya’s group of people, but she figured she’d give Heleilei an out so as not to talk about it.

“How does she do it?” Heleilei asked. 

“If I knew the answer to that, I would be down there. But, I leave the smooth talking to her,” Alyrisa explained. 

“She makes it look so easy,” Heleilei muttered. Alyrisa slung her arm around the young Rodian.

“What’s got you all twisted up?” She asked. 

“How did--”

“I’ve been watching the floor all night, you think I didn’t spot you talking to the boy who’s now mingling with Verilya?”

“Kato,”

“Kato!” Alyrisa said with a laugh, a little too loudly for Heleilei’s liking. “Someone’s got a lil crush…” She joked with a grin laced on her face. 

“It’s not a crush! I don’t even--”

“Do you feel something twisting and burning in your stomach that you _know_ isn’t Jet Juice?”

“Well--”

“Is it tearing up your throat and threatening to eat you alive?”

“I don’t--”

“Do all the holosoaps make sense?” Alyrisa asked. Heleilei stopped protesting at that, which got another chuckle out of Alyrisa. “Go talk to him,” she said. 

“Aren’t you supposed to remind me about attachments and no emotion?” Heleilei asked, a little frustrated as her brain scrambled to piece together what the older girl was implying. 

“Who am I, Windu? No, besides if anyone can reel themselves in, it’s you. You’re the best of us, Heleilei,” Alyrisa said with a smile. Heleilei felt her face get warm at the compliment that had always been attributed to Alyrisa. “Now go talk to him,” Alyrisa said, nudging Heleilei back toward the stairs. Alyrisa watched as she left and took a deep breath as she watched the young Rodian go back to the drink table, pick something up for herself, and then go towards Verilya and her growing posse. Suddenly, there was a beep coming from her robe. 

“Nestra?”

“Comm, main hub, now! Call from Jedha!” Kladinestra exclaimed. Alyrisa started sprinting to the main control room of the temple as she quickly checked the time to figure out where in the evening their lie would be in. She nearly barrelled into the main comm room and took two deep breaths as she tried to look like she hadn’t just sprinted there. Another deep breath for good measure as she readjusted her robes and answered the comm. A hologram appeared of Mace Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi.

“Master Kenobi! Master Windu, how’s Jedha?” She asked with her usual ease. 

“Fine, how’s your gathering?” Master Windu asked. 

“Fantastically! We’re really making connections and learning tons. We’re just finishing up a brief recess before Caladence starts a presentation on community outreach by way of the medical corps, so I can’t be on too long.” She said. She was going to have to thank Cyrian and Kladinestra for making a fake agenda to follow so she wouldn’t be stumbling over herself. Unfortunately there was a loud cheer from downstairs.

“Padawan Dorian what was that?” Obi Wan asked.

“Oh that? We had a larger turnout than we had initially expected, so that must be Verilya just finishing up Caledance’s introductions, which means as enlightening as this check in has been, I must really be going.” Alyrisa bluffed. Anakin came into view and she wanted to strangle something, he’d gotten good at reading her like a battle recap. He’d call her out in a heartbeat. 

“Al, is something wrong?” He asked.

“Not at all Master Skywalker, I just don’t want to miss the festivities, it’d be a crime to miss my own gathering as a host wouldn’t it?” Alyrisa said. A half truth, she wanted to know what had caused the scream, and getting back out there was going to be the only way. “The masters were just checking in, and I’m assuring them that everything here is going swimmingly.” She said with a smile. 

“Very well, do tell us what Caledance discusses, we’re thinking of getting the Corps more involved in the public relations.” Obi Wan said. 

“I’ll have Caledance send you her transcript when you return.” Alyrisa said. _Sorry Cal,_ she thought to herself. 

“See to it, Farewell Padawan Dorian.” Master Windu said. Alyrisa bowed and the holo shut off. Alyrisa let out a deep breath and another one for good measure. She left the comm room and wandered back to where she had been standing. There was a small corner of room that was starting to smoke and it wasn’t until she saw the pipe that Alyrisa calmed herself, the cheer must’ve been from someone busting out the spice. She sighed and looked around three more times before she was going to relax again. That was until a cloaked figure showed up with three other cloaked figures who immediately dispersed themselves within the crowd. Alyrisa glared at them and plucked her saber and shifted into her sleeve. She made her way downstairs and fell in with the crowd. She was doing her best to not arouse suspicion, both with the guests and with the hooded figures. One who had come to the drink table as Alyrisa snuck behind it. As soon as she glanced under the hood and spotted a woman who looked suspiciously like the Naboo senator, Alyrisa eased herself. She wandered over to the original hooded figure who hadn’t moved since coming in.

“If throwing you out wouldn’t cause such a scene, I would do it.” Alyrisa whispered as she stood next to Padme. “Seriously, what’s with the hoods? A more impulsive Jedi would’ve pulled a saber on you.” She added.

“Then it’s a good thing you are not a more impulsive Jedi,” Padme said. 

“What’re you doing here Senator Amidala?” Alyrisa asked.

“I simply wanted to know what a Padawan “diplomatic function” was like,”

“It’s a houseparty. Please tell me Skywalker didn’t have a hand in this,” Alyrisa pleaded. Neither woman looked at each other, just staring ahead and not directly acknowledging each other.

“No, not at all.” Padme reassured. Alyrisa wanted to comment on how quickly she had said it, but held her tongue.

“Very well. He nor the council can be told about this,” Alyrisa remarked.

“Agreed,” Padme replied. “I am very impressed that you managed to pull this together on such short notice.” She said.

“Thanks, I think,” Alyrisa remarked as she kept scanning the hall. There still wasn’t anything out of the unusual going on, though she was getting uncertain if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Though that train of thought stopped when another robed figure came through the door. “Kriff,” she muttered, “if you’ll excuse me Senator, I have a fire to put out, enjoy yourself.” Alyrisa said as she strode over to Barriss Offee. Someone who was supposed to be on a wild Meiloorun hunt. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Barriss asked as soon as Alyrisa got within speaking distance over the commotion of the party. Alyrisa had feared this would happen, but she needed to defuse the situation before Barriss went to Luminara. Or worse, Mace.

“This,” Alyrisa said gesturing to the hall, “is our casual outreach gathering.”

“No, this is a party,”

“Same difference,” Alyrisa said with a shrug. “Think of calling Luminara and I’ll--”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll out your stash,”

“You wouldn’t--”

“Try me.”

“It’d break your own rules,”

“Right now, that doesn’t matter,”

“To think you call yourself a Jedi,”

“I really don’t,” Alyrisa said with a glare.

“Fine, but only because I don’t trust you not to be bluffing.” Barriss said. As if the whole exchange hadn’t happened, Alyrisa grinned. 

“Fantastic, now grab some Jet Juice and enjoy yourself,” _for once,_ she said. Barriss nodded hesitantly and fell into the crowd of people. Alyrisa jumped on comms.

“Nestra, get ready for an influx, I’m planning on ending this.” She said.

“Really?”  
“Barriss came back and I don’t trust her not to go to Luminara despite my threats.”

“Fair enough, prepped and ready then.” Kladinestra said. Alyrisa wandered over to Verilya, who was still surrounded by people, though notably missing Heleilei and Kato? Was that his name? Alyrisa shook her head and leaned against her roommate, who was telling a story about a mission to Christophsis before the war with Shaak Ti.

“So there we were, locked up in an office building and all I had was a fork and some atmosphere stabilizing gum right?” Verilya said before noticing Alyrisa. “Al! Hey, I was just telling them about Christophsis.” She said with a grin. Alyrisa knew her roommate, she was drunk. 

“How many Mind Tricks have you had?” She asked.

“None, but _at least_ three Fuzzy Tauntauns,” Verilya replied.

“Right, well sober up, I’m ending the party.”

“Oh c’mon, the local fuzz haven’t shown up yet,” one of the outsiders said.

“Yeah, ending before the feds show up is bad form.” Another one said.

“Do you want a ship full of Jedi on your ass? I can assure you that it's _worse_ than the local authority.” Alyrisa said.

“The Masters don’t even know,”

“Barriss got back early.”

“Really!? Did you threaten her at least?”

“Yes, but I don’t know how long it’ll hold and I’d rather be safe than sorry, so help me clear the house.” Alyrisa said.

“Fine, Fine,” Verilya said, seeming to sober up by the second. The duo made their way to the stage, where the band was still chugging along. Alyrisa and Verilya both got up on stage and borrowed the mic.

“Right! As much as it pains us to say this, we’re cutting the night short, we’re sorry in advance, hope you had a lovely time, now shove off!” Alyrisa said. The party goers were at least a little confused.

“You heard the woman, get out!” Cyrian yelled from the drinks table. At that, people started to file out quickly.

“Thanks Cyr,” Alyrisa said. As people filed out, Alyrisa started doing damage control. “Right, get the alcohol and whatever spice is left to a safe location. This place’s gotta have a basement no one goes into,” she ordered. 

“On it,” Caledance said. “I can shove it in the back of medical supply storage.”

“Good, Ver,”

“On clean up duty, got it. Kayha, Ahsoka, with me.” Verilya said. Alyrisa tapped her comm.

“Nestra, how’s leaving going?”

“Perfect, it’s orderly, good call on not putting them up on the ship dock.” 

“Thanks, I have those on occasion, now has anyone seen Heleilei? I do _not_ want to try to explain how we got our Rodian pregnant.” Alyrisa asked everyone.

“Would you relax, I’m right here.” Heleilei said.

“Did you kiss him?” Verilya asked.

“Oh stars,” Cyrian said with an eye roll.

“Did you?!” Ahsoka pressed.

“Can we not do this now?” Heleilei asked. 

“So long as you help clean up.” Alyrisa said with a smirk. 

“But we will be pressing you about it at the next meeting!” Kayha exclaimed. Heleilei rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon, you expect nothing less!” Verilya commented. The padawans dispersed around the temple and began cleaning. Once Alyrisa was certain that everyone was working, she joined in to help. 

They finished cleaning sometime before sunrise, but long after any of them were supposed to be asleep, they dragged themselves to their various beds. For the most part, they were able to go about their lives in relative peace when it came to what happened that night. 

Except they never did figure out what to do with that remaining crate of Spice.

  
  



End file.
